The exchange
by strangelittlething
Summary: "If you get us the witch we will get you your Katherine…" Monty promised him. Yet he is not the only one after her.


**My second VD Fic and a Crossover with Supernatural cause the Winchester and the Salvatore Brothers Rock!=P Please review. I don't own anything! Except the made up characters that you'd probably figure out as you read.**

Chapter 1

"_If you get us the witch we will get you your Katherine…" _Monty promised him.

"_What can convince me you're not lying?" _He demanded for prove.

Monty laughs at him after noticing the boldness and intensity in Damon's voice as he questions someone more senior to him. Damon's face still remains serious, none of the usual evil grins or snarky comments came out of his mouth. All he wanted was _his_ Katherine back and he had promised himself that he would do _anything _to get her back, even kill. Without saying a word Damon nodded his head in agreement. It was an easy task, if Bonnie was anywhere in town. Yet she was nowhere near Mystic Falls. She had been missing for months and not contactable. It's like she had disappeared from the face of the earth."_ Little witch, watch your back, because I am going to get you." _ He whispered his thoughts out loud.

She sat in a dark room. Trying out new spells, yet those words traveled through her mind. ._ "Little witch, watch your back, because I am going to get you." _ She sensed him and quickly lit a fire with her mind. She looked around her as the voice had sounded so audible. Bonnie could recognize that voice anytime and anywhere. _Damon Salvatore_.

She figured. Bonnie had faith that no one would find her cause she moved far away and secluded herself not even Elena and Caroline knew where she was. Sheila had warned her to protect herself because danger was coming her way and the Salvatore brothers were part of it. Elena was too connected to the brothers, that is why she had to abandon her friend. She could not bear to leave Caroline in the dark but she was afraid of the possibility of Caroline spreading the truth about where she was to Elena because they are good friends too.

Now she was on her own, she had to fend for herself and shield herself from any danger that could befall her. Being a witch was an advantage and a curse. The advantage was that she could do anything she wanted with the powers that she was aware of and the curse, a lot of vultures in the form of people and vampires were after her and that was all she was aware of.

There was more out there, in Lawrence, Kansas. That the petite Bonnie Bennett was unaware of. She rented a room in a house of an elderly couple who she had felt safe living with for 6 months. They treated her like she was their own. She even helped to take care of them when they had fallen sick. A friend of Sheila's is the wife Mrs. Dillon.

Damon sat on his couch with a drink in his hand and the little witch on his mind. He had to find her and he would stop at nothing to get his lady vamp love back in his arms once again. This time he was glad that Stefan had the doppelganger Elena to play with so he could keep _His _woman for himself. He could not emphasize enough how much she was _His._ Staring into space he was distracted by his brother's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"_I thought I am the one who broods into space all the time. What are wandering away about?" _Stefan questions to no reply. He sits himself down, next to his brother.

"_Do you have any idea where that meddling little witch has gone too? Your doll's little best friend?" _He asks his younger brother.

"_No, she has pretty much abandoned us and why the sudden concern?_ " Again, Stefan does not get a reply to his ever curious questions.

Bonnie takes a deep breath in and then out as she rests her head gently on her pillow. After a long day of using her strength on magic and all of it was worth it. She had learnt a lot of new things about her powers she had not known she was capable of doing. Once she got it right the first one on the list she was going to eliminate was Damon Salvatore.

He had messed her life up in more ways than one and she would stop at nothing to get him back. Anything to avenge the death of her Grandmother.

_**Ok so hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be added soon as you blink, well hopefully.=)**_


End file.
